


Lines

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Incestuous angels and demons :p, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lines could be drawn, but nothing, not heaven or hell, made the Winchester brothers cross it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

Dean struggled to turn but he couldn't, couldn't make himself move from where he was even if he had the room to do so. He hated this, hated what their lives had become and this was such an obvious show of the fundamental difference between them anymore.

If he could, he'd saw the damn things off. They'd tried that though. Lore was sorely mistaken about how an angel lost it's wings, even a pseudo-angel who was disobeying his orders.

Sam's fingers ran though this feathers, pulling lightly and Dean gasped at the touch, at the callused fingers and maddening rhythm of his thrusts. Soft lips kissed across the abused skin of his shoulders between the two raven wings and he shuddered.

"Sammy... please ..."

"Don't want to let you go again Dean."

Sam thrust hard into him from behind and Dean arched up, Sam pulling his hips back until they were both upright, Sam's thighs holding his weight as he reached under Dean's wing with one hand and began stroking him. The other hand held onto his shoulder joint where the black feathers met flesh.

"Never letting go." Dean huffed.

Sam bit down on the back of his neck and Dean screamed with it, angelic body wrecked with demonic poison as his brother fed from him, took blood and gave it back in measure. He was as corrupted as Sam, incapable of stopping the cyclic bloodletting. When his brother pushed him onto the bed, orgasm wrung from them both, he helped him turn, helped him angle his wings and pull them back.

Sam curled into him, the Prince of Hell sheltered in the heavenly arms of his brother. Neither was where they were supposed to be, but they were where they always had been and always would be. Lines could be drawn, but nothing, not heaven or hell, made the Winchester brothers cross it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) again, since I found it on my computer without it being posted here :P


End file.
